1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet seat construction, more particularly to a toilet seat construction adapted to retain a stack of pliable seat sheets thereon for convenient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a seat sheet is laid on the sitting surface of a toilet seat by the user to prevent direct body contact with the sitting surface of the toilet seat. Since no retaining means for retaining the seat sheet on the sitting surface when the user is seated on the seat sheet, the seat sheet is liable to curl, move, or even drop, thereby resulting in undesired body contact with the sitting surface of the toilet seat.
The object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat construction which is adapted to retain a stack of pliable seat sheets so as to ensure clean and sanitary use of a toilet.
According to this invention, the toilet seat construction includes a seat member with a first upper major surface for holding a stack of seat sheets thereon. The first upper major surface includes front and rear portions which are spaced apart from each other in a first direction, and right and left portions which are spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction transverse to the first direction and which respectively interconnect the front and rear portions. The first upper major surface defines a raised area which extends along the right, left and front portions, and two lateral holding areas which respectively extend along the right, left and front portions and which flank the raised area. The raised area is disposed higher than the lateral holding areas. The lateral holding areas and the raised area are adapted to be superimposed by lateral retained areas and a body contact area of the stack of the seat sheets, respectively. A retaining member has upper and lower major surfaces opposite to each other in a second direction transverse to both the longitudinal and first directions. The upper major surface of the retaining member includes front and rear portions which are spaced apart from each other in the first direction. The rear portion is pivotally mounted and is turnable relative to the seat member about an axis parallel to the longitudinal direction and between a position of use, where the retaining member is superimposed upon the seat member, and a position of non-use, where the front portion of the retaining member is remote from the front portion of the seat member. The upper major surface of the retaining member further includes right and left portions which are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction, and which respectively interconnect the front and rear portions. The upper major surface of the retaining member defines an opening which extends in the second direction through the lower major surface and which extends along the right, left and front portions to form two lateral retaining portions that border the opening. When the retaining member is in the position of use, the lateral retaining portions are superimposed respectively upon the lateral holding areas while the body contact area is raised by the raised area to protrude out of the opening so as to be adapted to be contacted by the body of the user.